Saint Academy
by parisblackcat
Summary: Saint Academey is said to be a paradise...What happens when you put two kids, dressing as the opposite gender into it? All Hell will break loose...
1. Chapter 1 New School and New Firends

If you like this chapter please leave a review! Reviews motivates me =3.

**Danny** : _'Thoughts'_

**Crystal : **people talking

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saint Academy is said to be a school for the gifted and talented. Ranging from sports to intellect, all the students says that the school is a peaceful sanctuary…What happens when you put two students dressing as the opposite gender and enroll them there? Only god knows…

On the bus, on their way to Saint Academy sat a male and a female. One had long flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, not to mention that the person was very short. The other one was clearly taller, and had messy raven color hair and dark black eyes. Normally a person would think that the blonde was the girl and the raven hair was a boy…You would be wrong in so many ways.

**Crystal : **Damn! Why do I have to wear girl's clothes?!

Crystal pointed at his outfit which consisted of a light pink blouse, a dark purple, and short jeans. The girl looked over at his little brother with a bored expression on her face.

**Danny : **Put a sock in it. Just be glad you didn't have to wear a wig…And besides we don't have much of choice anyway Jamey…Or should I say Crystal?

She was wearing a sleeveless white hoodie with baggy black pants and a black belt to finish it off.

**Crystal : **Shut up Maki. If it wasn't for mom and grandmother I would have cut it off by then!

That's right Crystal and Danny weren't their real names. They were Maki and Jamey Wakito. For those who don't know, the Wakito family is very traditional and whenever they reach the age of 15 they had to dress as the opposite gender till their 18. Of course some students and all the teachers already know about that so there's nothing to hide right? Right…? The bus came to a halt as it parked itself in front of Saint Academy. The two said their thanks to the bus driver and stood outside to gate taking in their surroundings.

**Crystal : **Nice place…

Danny nodded in agreement.

**??? : **Are you perhaps the new students? I'm Haru.

On instinct they both turned around to see a girl with straight red hair and emerald eyes. She was the same height as Crystal, wearing a dark green turtleneck and light blue jeans. Next to her was a boy probably 3 or 2 inches taller then Danny. He had brown hair, lots of piercing on his ear, and his eyes were covered with black sunglasses. The guy was wearing a short sleeve red shirt with the word 'ROCK THE WORLD' imprinted on it, a light blue jacket, and light blue jeans.

**Haru : **And this is Hiro.

Hiro took off his sunglasses revealing chocolate brown eyes and greeted us with a smile.

**Haru : **Hiro here is in charge of the boy's dorm and I'm in charge of the girl's dorm. We'll show you guys around a bit and the, we'll head to your rooms okay?

Danny and Crystal nodded as their guides show them where the cafeteria are, classroom, main office, gym, auditorium, nurse office, and even the garden and pool!

**Danny : **You've got everything here don't you?

Hiro chuckled at Crystal's and Danny's bewilderment.

**Hiro : **Wait till you see the dorms.

Haru and Hiro finally showed Crystal and Danny to all the first part of the school, yes I mean first part. There's still another part, but unfortunately they didn't have enough time to get there. And yes the school is that big! The four of them eventually parted ways as they headed to their respectful dorms. Danny laughed to himself thinking of what Crystal's reaction will be when he there as he suddenly started to looked at his surroundings.

**Danny : **Why are there more guys than girls here?

Hiro looked at me with a hint of surprise in his face.

**Hiro : **You don't know? Saint Academy used to be an all boys school.

Hiro stopped in his tracks and turned to Danny. In front of him was a door with the number 208 engrave in it.

**Hiro : **This is your room.

Danny nodded and walked in. As soon as he did he twitched.

**Danny : **This is my room?! It's bigger than my old room and Crystal's combine!

Again Hiro laughed at Danny's bewilderment. The room was freaking huge. The bed was king size, with a big closest, a desk and…oh yes my favorite a freaking good view! The bag around Danny's arm immediately dropped to the floor.

**Danny : **This really is a paradise! I could so get used to this!

Hiro smiled and handed a piece of paper to Danny.

**Hiro : **This is your class schedule. Breakfast is at 7, school starts at 8, and dinner should start at 8 p.m that is if you want to get some food before it runs out.

Danny nodded sinking in every bit of information. Hiro waved goodbye as he walked out the door.

**Hiro :**_ 'I guess I should unpack…and a shower!'_

**Back at Crystal's**

Crystal followed Haru to his room as he laid his eyes glue to the floor. Girls were everywhere around him, I repeat EVERYWHERE! Since Crystal was the new kid they kept asking him questions.

**Girl 1 : **Where did you come from?

**Girl 2 : **What's your name?

**Girl 3 : **How old are you?

**Girl 4 : **Are you a virgin?

Crystal instantly turned bright red at the last question.

**Haru : **Oi, don't mess with the new kid Roxy.

The forth girl whose name was Roxy smirked. She had long black hair with navy color highlights and dark green eyes. Roxy wore a black top that revealed her belly and dark green shorts. She looked to be the same height as my sister.

**Roxy **: But I'm just asking her a question…

Roxy started eyeing me.

**Roxy **: She's so flat and… short.

Crystal instantly started to feel the anger in him arise.

**Crystal **: Who are you calling short?!

Both Roxy and Haru took a step back away from him. The other girls were long gone already.

**Roxy **: I guess that word is a taboo.

Haru nodded in silent agreement. After a few minutes Crystal finally calm down and became beet red.

**Crystal **: Sorry…

Roxy slapped him in the back.

**Roxy **: Your interesting you know that?

With that said Roxy returned to her own room.

**Crystal **: _'She is definitely a tomboy…'_

**Haru **: Well anyway this is you room.

Haru pointed at the door that read 96. She then gave him his schedule.

**Haru **: Breakfast starts at 7, school at 8, and dinner at 8 p.m. If your lucky the boys might not gobble up the food before we get there.

Haru winked at Crystal before proceeding to her own room

In the minds of the siblings they were both thinking…

**Crystal & Danny** : _'Their nice enough I guess…I wonder how tomorrow will go?'_


	2. Chapter 2 Princes and an Familiar Face

The Wakito siblings were now eating their breakfast, exchanging their schedules as to see what class they have to together and what class they didn't. Today Crystal wore a short sleeve plain white shirt with a jean jacket and dark blue jeans(remember his a boy cross-dressing as a girl?) . He was eating the normal bacon, eggs, and pancake. Danny on the other hand had on a uniform like shirt with a black tie hanging loosely from his neck, a long baggy black pants, and a skull belt(same with Danny). He had 2 pieces of toast with butter and an grape juice(he never liked those orange juice's).Crystal ate her pancake awkwardly.

**Crystal **: Is it just me or…

**Danny **: Everybody is starring at us?

**??? **: That's because new kids attract a lot of attention. Especially you two.

Both of them looked behind them and three figures stood there, a female and two males. The girl was standing at the left side. She was a little bit tanned, with short black hair and blue eyes. The girl had on a white beanie hat, a white sweater like blouse that revealed her elbows and a white skirt. She also had two hoop earrings in her ear. The boy in the middle has a normal color skin tone with messy white hair and golden highlights and abnormal golden eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt that said 'KING OF ROCK' and jeans with chains attach. The third boy had a pale complexion with the same eye and hair color of that first boy, only no highlights in his hair. He was wearing a purple stripped hoodie and black jeans. The kid in the middle spoke up.

**Keiji **: I'm Keiji. Nice to meet you. That gal over there is Giesha, and the pale one over there is my brother Kenta.

Danny waved to the three.

**Crystal **: Giesha…You mean like Geisha?!

Giesha's smile immediately faded.

**Geisha **: Are you trying to make fun of my name kid?!

Crystal backed away from her.

**Danny **: Don't mind her. She's a little…dense.

**Keiji **: What are your name's?

**Crystal **: I'm Crystal, and sh- I mean his Danny

**Kenta **: Are those seat taken?

Danny shook her head and moved over as the three of them sat down.

**Giesha **: So what classes do you have?

Danny handed both their schedules to her. She looked at it carefully.

**Giesha **: You have first, period with Kenta and Keiji while I have it with Crystal. 2nd, 3rd , and 4th period we'll all be together…none of us are in your 6 and 7 period class.

Giesha smirked.

**Giesha **: I guess we'll show you two some of the princes…since Danny is most likely to be one of the princes.

**Danny **: Princes? And why me?

**Keiji **: The princes are suppose to be the coolest guy in school with both looks and smarts. They also make up the student council.

**Kenta **: Plus you look like a girl…no offense.

Danny laughed nervously.

**Danny **: _'That's because I am a girl…'_

The bell ranged and everybody left the cafeteria including Danny, Crystal, Keiji, Kenta, and Giesha. They waved goodbye to Geisha and Crystal as they walked inside the classroom. As soon as they did all eyes lay on Danny. He gulped as whispers begun forming. Kenta and Keiji sat down and waved for Danny to do the same.

**Danny** : This is…uncomfortable…

Kenta chuckled as Keiji pointed to the back of the room. There sitting in the seat like a throne was a boy about an inch taller then her, with dark blue hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless uniform shirt and plain black jeans with a earring on his left ear. Both boys and girls crowed around him like flies. He was looking at Danny.

**Danny **: _'Why does he look so familiar?'_

**Keiji **: That's Ken, one of the princes. Heck he even have a fan club!

**Danny **: '_Ken…Ken…Ah I remember now…The boy with the red ball…'_

Suddenly Danny started to feel pain as he looked away.

**Kenta **: Danny? Danny?!

**Danny **: Huh?! What?!

**Keiji **: You were in a daze dude.

Danny held a hand behind his head scratching it.

**Danny **: Oh…So what were you talking about again?

**Kenta **: Wanna join the fan club?

Danny looked at them disbelieving.

**Keiji **: Not that we like him or anything but Giesha is at the club and besides we have to be in at least one club. Why not go the same club as us, it'll be fun.

**Danny **: What do you do exactly?

**Keiji **: All the ones that are actually interested in him all the banner and stuff. Trust me they work like servants. All the ones who just like to hang, take us for example…well except for Giesha she actually like him, do nothing. But we have to help when they ask though.

**Danny **: I guess I'm in. Got nothing better to do anyway.

**Crystal and Giesha**

**Crystal **: Would they stop starring at me?!

**Giesha **: I don't think they'll stop that easily.

As soon as they walked in all eyes were on Crystal. All the boys were drooling over her…That was until a boy, probably shorter than Crystal, walked in. He had blonde hair with icy blue eyes and he had a very small frame. The boy was wearing a red sweater that looked too big for him and dark blue shorts.

**Giesha **: That's Naji. One of the princes.

**Crystal **: He looks just like another pretty boy to me.

Giesha laughed at this.

**Giesha **: You sound like you hold a grudge or something!

**Crystal **: Hpm…

**Dinner Time**

The entire gang sat down on the table as people started piling in. Roxy, Haru, and Hiro sat themselves with them.

**Hiro **: Yo.

**Danny **: Sup.

Keiji, Giesha, and Kenta stare at them with disbelief.

**Keiji **: You know them?!

**Crystal **: Yea?

**Danny **: What about them.

**Giesha **: They're like the most popular people here at the school and Hiro there is also a prince.

**Crystal **: You are?

**Hiro **: I am.

Hiro smiled at Crystal and Danny as they sat there unbelieving.

**Keiji **: And there's the last prince over there.

Kenta pointed to a table at the front. Sitting there was a tall and muscular guy with jet black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a orange basketball jersey and baggy brown pants. Sitting with him was Naji and Ken.

Kenta : His Leo also the student council president. A third year. Naji and Ken, like us, is a first year, while Hiro is a second year. Roxy and Haru are also second year.

**Danny **: Wow, that's the most I've ever heard you talk.

Kenta blushed.

**Giesha **: Also Roxy is my sister!

**Crystal **: I can see the resemblance in personality.

**Giesha and Roxy **: Hey!

Keiji, Kenta, Giesha, Crystal, Danny, Roxy, and Haru waved goodbye to Hiro as the seniors decided to show them the rest of the Academy. Hiro stood up and walked over to the 3 princes.

**Hiro **: So what do you think of him?

**Leo **: His interesting.

**Ken **: Whatever Leo says!

Surprisingly Ken likes Leo. Naji sat there annoyed at Ken.

**Ken **: _'And besides he looks familiar…'_

**Naji **: He looks like a girl but he seems nice…and his sister was cute.

**Leo **: You said he and his sister is from the Wakito family right?

Hiro looked at Leo confused.

**Hiro **: Yes…? What about it?

**Leo **: Nothing…Give him an invitation at lunch. I want to have a little chat with him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Give a Review. I'm asking nicely =3 -looks at you innocently- or no next chapter =3.**


End file.
